Pure Heroine
by sweeterthanstarlight
Summary: AU where Rachel Berry is a highly acclaimed anti-marriage speaker, and Finn is a singer at a diner that never wants anything more than a one night stand. Can they bring each other to change their ways?


"Women do not need men. They seriously don't. Women are just as capable as men, if not more. If you want to be bossed around for the rest of your life, your problem, not mine. Do I think that marriage and dating is a waste of time? Yes, absolutely! Why do you need to get married? A wedding is just one grand waste of money. The only thing you need a man for ladies, is pleasure. Do get me wrong, as much as I despise that gender, they can actually do one good thing right and that is sex."

Rachel Berry, the world's most famous anti-marriage speaker, was doing the biggest speech of her life. Here she was at Madison Square Garden, talking about how marriage is a waste of time. Never had she ever dreamt of being here on this stage speaking against marriage. She also never expected this many women, some men, to show up to hear her talk.

"Now ladies, raise your hand if you have been married. Come on, don't be shy. We won't judge you that bad." More than half of the crowd raised their hands. "Alright now of those women who raised your hands. How many of you are still together?" Even less people raised their hands.

"See this is why I do what I do. There were maybe thirty of you that raised your hand saying you were still married. That is why I call marriage a joke. Nobody will ever be that in love with someone else and believe they need to get married. It is a joke. Of course when I was a little girl, I sat around and dreamed of my wedding day. I dreamed of having a dress just as extravagant as Princess Diana's, if not more. I dreamed that I would get married in this church down the street from the house I grew up in. I don't know why I wanted to get married in a Catholic church; I'm Jewish for goodness sake!"

To really understand this story, we would need to go back to Rachel's childhood and dissect everything to find what went wrong. But we don't have that kind of time. So I shall just give you the quick version of her life up to where she is now. In 1986 in New York, Rachel Barbara Berry was born. Her mother put her up for adoption, but she was quickly adopted by Leroy and Hiram Berry. Some may say Rachel's childhood was corrupt and that she was forced to grow up, but that isn't true. Her fathers had her audition for everything on Broadway that she could possibly be in. Rachel didn't mind. In fact, Broadway was one of the things in her life that was constant. When she was twelve, her fathers separated, making her home life a complete disaster. That was probably the first sign. Then when she was sixteen she had her first boyfriend, her second boyfriend, and her third boyfriend, and obviously those didn't last. Those all made Rachel bitter toward boys and love. Eventually she became a highly recognized speaker. She soon had several speaking engagements each week, sometimes three in a day. That is where we are today. Rachel is living in New York City, but traveling all the time to speak.

"Well that's all I have to say tonight. You should all pick up my book on your way out. All of the proceeds go towards organizations to stop abusive relationships. Thank you all for coming out tonight!" The brunette walked off the stage followed by the explosive applause of the crowd.

Something about tonight felt different to Rachel. She felt as if something big was going to happen. Usually when she had this feeling, something big did happen.

"Hey Rach, we still going to dinner tonight?" Rachel's best friend Quinn said as she jumped into Rachel's dressing room.

"Yeah, Quinn. I was thinking we'd go to that diner down the street where the waiters sing. It seems pretty cool."

"Alright, well grab your bag and we can go." After that the two girls were headed to the diner.

Rachel in her normal ensemble, black ripped skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a flowing black cardigan, and six-inch heels. Rachel often wore extremely high heels to hide the fact that she was short. Quinn was in her newest dress that consisted of artistic versions of cubes and other three dimensional shapes.

The girls walked into the diner and were transported back to the 50's. The waiters were all dressed in matching black and red shirts, that kind of looked like a bowling shirt. The girls sat down and were helped right away.

"Hello, I'm Finn. And you're drop dead gorgeous!"


End file.
